1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a handheld electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With an advancement of the technology, human beings tend to rely on electronic device to a greater degree. To meet the requirement of a light, thin, compact and high performance handheld electronic device, various handheld electronic device, such as ultra mobile personal computer (UMPC), tablet PC, pocket PC, personal digital assistant (PDA) and cell phone, are provided.
Conventional handheld electronic devices usually adopt a clamshell-type design or a sliding-type design. Regarding to the sliding-type design, a display screen and a keyboard are respectively disposed on the two stacked bodies for users to operate, wherein a flexible printed circuit (FPC) is used to electrically connect the two bodies.
The existing design forms openings on the bodies or the sliding module to make the flexible printed circuit move smoothly between the bodies. However, since the flexible printed circuit is connected between the two bodies, the two bodies should maintain stacked partly with each other to protect the flexible printed circuit spread from a retracting state. In other words, available space of the conventional handheld electronic device is limited due to the restriction of the spreading area of the two bodies, and accordingly the structural design of the handheld electronic device is also restricted.
On the other hand, increasing the spreading area of the two bodies causes the opening being enlarged and the flexible printed circuit being exposed and affects the exterior design of the handheld electronic device. In addition, the flexible printed circuit may be pulled out in using and the reliability is reduced.